Doctor Arthur
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Scene for 5x03- SPOILERS for that episode. Arthur cares for Gwen after her ordeal. Arwen centric.


**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED**

**Please enjoy xoxo**

**Doctor Arthur**

"I don't want to go to bed," Gwen argued weakly, "I am perfectly fine- I'd actually like to go and visit Ellis and his family in the lower town. I have not seen them in so long."

With that, she broke out into a coughing fit.

Arthur shook his head slightly and shifted her in his arms. With a spare hand, he pulled a side of the quilt so the bed was showing and very gently placed her on the soft mattress. He placed the covers back over as she tried to prop herself upright, still coughing. She reached her hand out for the glass of water beside her, causing her husband to immediately give it to her.

"That's it Guinevere, drink steadily," he rubbed her back, "Just like Gaius said. Now, speaking of Gaius, do you what it is time for now?"

Gwen groaned and dropped herself back on the pillow.

"It's only for a couple of seconds," Arthur placed the gucky green medicine in him palm. Seeing his wife's expression, his voice softened, "I know it tastes disgusting, but we need to completely clear out the debris in your lungs. You do not want to be ill, hm?"

Gwen shrugged, a stray curl falling right in the middle of her face. Attempting to blow it upwards, her throat started playing up again.

"Stop being silly, Guinevere," Arthur placed it back in its original position, "No upsetting your throat."

Gwen glared at him.

"I am being silly, am I? I am so sorry that I was almost murdered by the vengeful spirit of your late father. I do apologise, my lord." She mocked a bow.

Seeing the hurt expression, she quickly backtracked.

"Sorry. I am just irritable- I do hate being bedridden."

Arthur shrugged and took the metal spoon from the bedside table, letting the green mixture fill up on it until it dripped down slightly onto the wooden floor. Holding it out to Gwen, she promptly shut her rosebud lips.

"Please?" he begged, battering his eyelashes, before switching to the tactical method, "I am your king and you must have your medicine. That is a command, Guinevere!"

Sighing in defeat, she nodded quickly and opened her mouth.

"Make it quick or it is a week in the stocks for you!"

Taking a deep breath, Arthur popped the spoon into the open hole. Making sure it was down, Gwen froze for a moment before shuddering. Coughing violently, she grabbed a bucket hidden at the side of the bed and put her face into it, as if expecting something to come out.

Arthur jumped over and clapped his fists on her back. Gwen continued, her whole body shaking. Seconds later and the convulsing ceased. Resting on the pillow, the queen gladly accepted the cup again. Glugging it down, the water was soon reduced to tiny droplets resting at the base.

"I will call a servant to get some more," he kissed his wife's forehead, "One moment, love."

He left her bedside, quickly stomping out of the chambers, leaving the heavy door ajar. His voice, along with a female's was heard conversing briefly before he arrived back in, practically jumping on the wooden seat.

"Ellis will be worried," she spoke softly; "I promised I'd visit him, Lila and the children. He will be worried- thinking something has happened. It is dark you know- something could be out there."

"Something did happen, you were almost killed," Arthur shot back, "Listen, I will send Merlin to tell them what has occurred. Will that ease your worries?"

Gwen nodded.

Arthur turned slightly, and frowned. Without a word, he stood up and crossed to the window, his face pressed right up against the glistening glass. It was only then when Gwen realised the sudden light that had filled the chambers, brightness in the chilly winter night.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A candle-lit vigil," Arthur answered in passing.

"Say what?" Gwen furrowed her brow.

"When the people come into the square, holding candles as a sign of hope and support for a certain cause. You know what it is- there was one for my father when he was dying."

"I know what it is," the dark-haired woman replied, "I am just saying- why would they do it for me?"

"Because you are their great queen Guinevere," Arthur answered as he stroked her soft curls, "They are worried about you- I am guessing that they are worried about you. I also think it is safe to say that Ellis will know where you are. No need to send my lump of a manservant out to do some work- shame."

He jokingly sighed.

"I would like to see my people," Gwen told him, "To show them that I am actually alright." She propped herself up on the elbows, but Arthur tried to force her down.

"Do not dare to strain yourself Guinevere," he spoke in his warning tone, "I will make a public announcement in the morning and you can join me. When you are better!"

"Nonsense," Gwen snapped as she helped herself into a sitting position onto her bed. Arthur was angry, but did not dare defy his wife. Throwing the window open, he held out a hand for his wife to take. She placed her palm on his and stood up, still shaking a little.

"They cannot hear me from here," she whispered softly, "It is actually quite far up."

Her dulcet tones were like thunder to the ears of the people. A middle-aged woman with wheat coloured hair and a faded dress looked up and pointed straight up at the royal couple.

"It is the queen!" she called, "She is of better health."

Unfortunately, Gwen had become momentarily distracted by something that had dropped on the floor, so was out of the view of the townspeople.

"She is talking rot!" a fat, balding man roared, "She is just trying to trick us. A sorceress, says I! We must grab her."

The lady next to him rolled her eyes.

"You are tipsy!" she chided him, "I highly doubt that Foredel is a witch."

"There she is again!" the woman named Foredel suddenly screeched, "There she is! The queen is at the window. Oh, and the king too!"

There was a burst of celebration as the folk danced and cheered at the sight of their female monarch. Candles were placed straight on the floor and carefully avoided to spare a fire.

"They love you almost as much as I," Arthur whispered, his voice tickling her ear.

Gwen smiled.

"Long live the queen!" croaked an old man somewhere near the back. His voice may have been of low-volume, but the joy was not.

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" the words were chanted back and forth among the crowd.

"I think I could get used to this," Gwen laughed.

"I thought you already had," Arthur replied, pecking her cheek.

And together, they watched their people. A sight that they would watch all night.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Okay, my opinions on this episode:**

**We finally had some Arwen! When Arthur kept saying that he loved Guinevere. How cute was that? He was so concerned when she was attacked, but I would have preferred it if he had found her, but was glad Merlin did.**

**Uther hurt Percival! I love Percival.**

**I think the writers twisted Uther's personality too much. He was too mean, even for him. But oh well, it was just part of the storyline.**

**In general great episode!**

**Semper Fi xxx**


End file.
